Mi Primera Confesión
by maurinekokun
Summary: He aquí un relato de cómo un simple encuentro lleva a muchas cosas...


_Bueno, un gusto soy nuevo aquí en FF, éste es mi primer fic que subo, la verdad fue algo rápido, pero el fin de éste es que a ustedes les guste, me pueden dejar comentarios, si les gustó o no les gustó, no lo tomaré a mal, si no me ayudará a redactar mejor mis fics, gracias y disfrútenlo._

**Pasan los días, las noches, y sigo recordando aquellos momentos, bellos momentos, que pasé contigo el día de mi confesión, ese momento en el que me sentí libre, tranquilo y seguro de mí mismo, si pudiese narrar ese momento sería así:**

Tomé el bus en el mismo paradero de siempre, me puse los audífonos empecé a escuchar mi música favorita, el camión se detuvo y vi a un grupo de personas subirse en él, por la música me perdí en mi mundo, sin que me dé cuenta te sentaste junto a mí. Hasta que "por casualidad" voltee a ver y te encontré, me quedé frío por tener a la persona que me gusta que nunca me hizo ni esperanzas, ni me dio alas, tenerte mirándome a los ojos y saber que he confesado todo lo que siento por ti pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo frente a frente fue algo verdaderamente penoso y vergonzoso.

- ¡Vaya que sorpresa! **–me dijo-.**

**- **Vaya que sí… **-una verdadera sorpresa para mí-**

- Que bueno que te he encontrado, me gustaría platicar algunos asuntos que tú y yo tenemos pendientes.

- ¿Qué será? **–yo obviamente tenía en mi lista mental de cosas que pudiesen ser, mi confesión-**

El bus nos dejaría en el centro de la ciudad, ambos nos bajaríamos en el mismo lugar pero iríamos a distinto destino.

- ¿Crees que pudiéramos hablar un rato?

- Pues sí, no tengo nada de prisa –**si la tenía- **pero, ¿en dónde?

- Pues, ¿Conoces de algún lugar en el que pudiésemos tener un poco de privacidad?

Yo conocía un restaurante que quedaba muy cerca del centro, más bien en el centro pero como a dos calles del parque central. El restaurante era más bien un local pequeño en el que preparaban comidas extranjeras, era cálido y privado pues no iba mucha gente, sobre todo el día en el que íbamos.

- Y, ¿es seguro aquí? –**Me dijo con algo de desconfianza-**

**- **Seguro y privado, no te preocupes. –**aunque el que estaba más preocupado y nervioso era yo- **¿Qué piensas ordenar? –**le pregunté para romper un poco la falta de comunicación-**

**-** No lo sé, no me decido si una sopa o un guiso.

- Yo escogeré la sopa –**le dije- **pues hay un poco de frío y me quiero calentar un poco.

Estábamos en la temporada más fría de aquí, y había llovido un buen rato y el clima se quedó helado.

- Creo que también pediré lo mismo. –**me contestó de una forma dulce y decidida-.**

Cuando llegó la mesera nos pidió la orden y el pidió dos sopas calientitas para quitarnos un poco el frío, muy amable fue a preparar la orden.

Nos quedamos viendo la televisión que había ahí, era algo aburrida pues era un canal de política, así que me arriesgué a lo que fuese la respuesta y le dije:

- Y… -**traga saliva- ** ¿De qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo? Para hablar en un lugar algo seguro ha de ser algo que se deba tratar a fondo y con discreción.

- Pues mira, tu me has confesado que tenías sentimientos amorosos hacía mi, pero me lo decías por el móvil y nunca te había conocido en persona.

Sí, así es, era la primera vez que nos conocíamos.

- Ahora, yo te hago una pregunta ahora que tú y yo estamos de frente –**se me quedó mirándome los ojos, con sus hermosos ojos cafés- **¿Qué es lo que en realidad sientes por mi?

No fue una gran sorpresa para mí la pregunta, pues como había sospechado iba a mencionar algo del tema, lo difícil fue responderle: "**SÍ".**

**- **Pues, verás… -**volví a tragar dos litros de saliva- **¡no!

Al decir eso me partí el alma a mí mismo, pues sabía que no era cierto porqué aún lo amaba y no podría dejarlo ir sin mí. Él no pareció estar seguro de la respuesta y me tomó de las manos diciéndome:

- ¡Vamos! Sé que eso no es cierto –**y estaba en lo correcto- **yo sé que tú me amas… como yo a ti.

Cuando dijo la oración "**yo sé que tú me amas… como yo a ti**" me quedé frío, no supe que responder, fue como si una tormenta deshiciera mi arcoíris que había salido luego de la lluvia.

Le iba a decir que yo también lo amaba cuando su brazo tomó mi cuello y con la otra mano contra la pared se acercaba a mi intentando besarme, quería pero a la vez no, no estaba seguro si sería fija nuestra relación y mucho menos si prosperaría, y como por arte de magia o más bien de salvación la mesera llego con nuestras órdenes e interrumpió nuestro momento.

- Oh, mil disculpas, no quería interrumpir nada –**dijo la joven mesera totalmente apenada-**

**-** No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada –**dijo él para calmar un poco a la joven-**

Cuando la mesera se retiró le dije:

- Así que no interrumpió nada, ¿y qué se supone que es lo que intentabas hacerme? –**le dije algo molesto sabiendo que obviamente si iba a pasar algo-**

**-** Lo único que quería hacer era hacerte decirme si me amas o no –**me dijo muy seriamente concentrado comiendo su sopa-**

**- **¡Bien! Lo has conseguido, sí te amo, y ¿sabes? Si lo negué la primera vez era porque no estaba seguro si lo nuestro funcio… -**me tomó del brazo y me besó-**

Al principio lo pensaba separar de mi pero poco a poco le fui correspondiendo al beso, hasta que de la felicidad salió una lagrima de mi ojo, al terminar el beso me hizo una sonrisa y yo le hice lo mismo diciéndole con los labios que ese me beso me había gustado.

Terminamos con nuestras sopas, al salir del restaurante aún había frío y sin que yo se lo pidiera me tomó de la mano y me abrazó, él sabía que tenía frío y en un acto de ternura me abrazó.

Al llegar al parque nos despedimos y nos besamos por última vez, tomé mí camión y él el suyo.


End file.
